The following discussion of the background of the invention is merely provided to aid the reader in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the present invention.
The human immune system may generally be divided into two arms, referred to as “innate immunity” and “adaptive immunity.” The innate arm of the immune system is predominantly responsible for an initial inflammatory response via a number of soluble factors, including the complement system and the chemokine/cytokine system; and a number of specialized cell types including mast cells, macrophages, dendritic cells (DCs), and natural killer cells. In contrast, the adaptive immune arm involves a delayed and a longer lasting antibody response together with CD8+ and CD4+ T cell responses that play a critical role in immunological memory against an antigen. A third arm of the immune system may be identified as involving γδ T cells and T cells with limited T cell receptor repertoires such as NKT cells and MAIT cells.
For an effective immune response to an antigen, antigen presenting cells (APCs) must process and display the antigen in a proper MHC context to a T cell, which then will result in either T cell stimulation of cytotoxic and helper T cells. Following antigen presentation successful interaction of co-stimulatory molecules on both APCs and T cells must occur or activation will be aborted. GM-CSF and IL-12 serve as effective pro-inflammatory molecules in many tumor models. For example, GM-CSF induces myeloid precursor cells to proliferate and differentiate into dendritic cells (DCs) although additional signals are necessary to activate their maturation to effective antigen-presenting cells necessary for activation of T cells. Barriers to effective immune therapies include tolerance to the targeted antigen that can limit induction of cytotoxic CD8 T cells of appropriate magnitude and function, poor trafficking of the generated T cells to sites of malignant cells, and poor persistence of the induced T cell response.
DCs that phagocytose tumor-cell debris process the material for major histocompatibility complex (MHC) presentation, upregulate expression of costimulatory molecules, and migrate to regional lymph nodes to stimulate tumor-specific lymphocytes. This pathway results in the proliferation and activation of CD4+ and CD8+ T cells that react to tumor-associated antigens. Indeed, such cells can be detected frequently in the blood, lymphoid tissues, and malignant lesions of patients.
New insights into the mechanisms underlying immune-evasion, together with combination treatment regimens that potentiate the potency of therapeutic vaccination—either directly or indirectly—through combination with immune checkpoint inhibitors or other therapies, have served as a basis for the development of vaccines that induce effective antitumor immunity. The CDNs cyclic-di-AMP (produced by Listeria monocytogenes) and its analog cyclic-di-GMP (produced by Legionella pneumophila) are recognized by the host cell as a PAMP (Pathogen Associated Molecular Pattern), which bind to the PRR (Pathogen Recognition Receptor) known as STING. STING is an adaptor protein in the cytoplasm of host mammalian cells which activates the TANK binding kinase (TBK1)—IRF3 signaling axis, resulting in the induction of IFN-β and other IRF-3 dependent gene products that strongly activate innate immunity. It is now recognized that STING is a component of the host cytosolic surveillance pathway, that senses infection with intracellular pathogens and in response induces the production of IFN-β, leading to the development of an adaptive protective pathogen-specific immune response consisting of both antigen-specific CD4 and CD8 T cells as well as pathogen-specific antibodies. Examples of cyclic purine dinucleotides are described in some detail in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,709,458 and 7,592,326; WO2007/054279; and Yan et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem Lett. 18: 5631 (2008), each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
There remains a need for improved compositions and methods for immunologic strategies to treating diseases such as cancer that can be refractory to traditional therapeutic approaches.